The Chosen and The Sword
by WHo da ya think
Summary: A young hobbit and his friends struggle to find Valin, and kill him and stop his mass armys.
1. Default Chapter

The Chosen and the Sword  
  
It was a quite day in the town of Cliffbridge. It is a small town located on a cliff a few miles from the shire. It is mid-spring and all the little hobbits and, elves, dwarves, and of course gnomes were playing tag in the meadows, running around with the pleasant scent of wild flowers all around. But unnoticed by the people of this pleasant little town a group of orcs and humans known as the Hawks of Doom lead by a great wizard known as Valin the Powerful. As his warriors start to enter the forests on the out skirts of Cliffbridge a scholar of an age unknown by any living soul, notices and runs toward the town. But he was to late. By the time he reached the town most of it was burnt down, what wasn't burnt was torn and battered. People were lying every where dead or dying, even his mystical powers could not save them. Among the ruins of the town he found what he was looking for. He walked over to the ruins of a house, bent over and picked up the hobbit child the only living thing left in the town. The child bore the mark of the chosen one, four intervening circles. He then said to this child "some day you will be great, you will avenge your parents death and save us all". He then slowly rocked the child to sleep and cast a spell. With a puff of smoke he disappeared with the child. 


	2. Ch 2

Ch.2  
  
Fifteen years later Ian the hobbit is found in a field with some of his friends(hobbits, dwarves, gnomes, and elves in my story live as long as humans). William a gnome friend of his he has known for most of his life, Gina a fellow hobbit only a year older and the only other one in the small village, and Kevin an elf of 189 years of age. Since the attack he lived with the scholar known as Ged in this part of the world. He was raised by him in the village of Nolis. The village in the arts of sword fighting, magic, and alchemy trained him. He showed great talent in his sword fighting, but he could barely cast a fireball. His friend Kevin showed great power in the arcane arts of magic and Gina showed great progress in the arts of clerical magic. The weirdest thing though was his friend William the gnome with his amazing strength. With his preferred weapon a double bladed axe.  
  
On Ian's fifteenth birthday Ged asked him to come into their cabin. Once inside Ged Pointe to Ian's scare and said to him " Do you know what that is". As Ian stared at him with a confused look, he finally replied " uh, isn't it just a scare I got when I was young before you found me in the woods". "No, I haven't been to truthful to you about your past". Ged explained to Ian the truth of his past. Once he was done all Ian could say was why. Ged then told him to retrieve a book from his personal library, which he wasn't ever aloud to look in. Ged then told Ian that this book showed a great prophecy. The prophecy of The Chosen One. It told of a young man rising out of death itself to stop a great power. This man would do so with three of his most trusted friends and a sword. They alone could stop this great evil. Ian started asking what this had to do with him. Ged then pointed to the scar on the back of his palm and said " that child, is the mark of the chosen one". Ian then stood up and yelled " this can't be, it is a lie, it has to be". He then ran out of the cabin into the nearby forest. Kevin, William and Gina saw this and ran to the cabin to find out what happened. Ged then explained to them everything, about how all four of them were destined to stop Valin the Powerful and all his forces. None of them understood but they soon would. As Gina, Kevin, and William leave the cabin still confused, they look towards the forest and decide to go find Ian. After searching for a couple hours they come across him. They all talked and Gina tried to calm Ian. Once he tells them all he found out about his family. Then he shows them the mark. Just then they heard a crow make a noise that sounded like an evil laugh. The crow of course was no ordinary crow. It was Leah a shifter. A person able to take any form he or she desires and has seen. Leah was on of Valins top spies. She was currently was delivering a message but tired and decided to rest. To her luck she over heard this conversation. She thought to herself "this is great the chosen one is still alive and I, of all people can take this news to Valin". The chosen was assumed dead after the raid, but they were wrong. Ian had survived. 


	3. Ch3

Ch.3  
  
Leah quickly flew back to the castle, were Valin runs his small and ever-growing empire. When she reached the castle she went up to his chamber she found engrossed in a book about spells that grant caster control of the person he casts it on. She started to speak, but started to stutter at thought of his anger once he knows. She quickly mustered the courage to tell him. She told him. There was an odd silence for a few minutes then, " WHAT! I thought you said you took care of him fifteen years ago. I gave you my best warriors and you still FAILED. I should kill you right now, this could be the end of me" screamed Valin at the top of his lungs. After a couple minutes of cooling down and turning everything back to normal that he had changed in his anger, such as a book that turned into a wild dog that tried to attack Leah. He finally told Leah she was to take a small band of orcs and destroy the village and every on there. She was to be absolutely sure she got the kid this time. As she left the castle she gathered a small group of orcs and left toward the town. As Ian and his friends sit there talking Gina finally brings up the fact of what they were supposed to do. They decided that Ian could not avoid this, and them being the only friends he has, were to go with him. So they went to town to tell Ged they would go. He then said to them " I am sending you on this journey alone, but I will give each an item that will aid you on your quest". To Kevin he gave a book of spells said to have belonged to Gandulf the White. To William he gave a rune-encrusted axe, which will never dull or break. To Gina he gave a necklace that he said will help her and the her friends when they truly needed it, and to Ian he gave a Chainmail shirt made of Elven steel, and Dwarven craftsmanship. They all decided that they would rest until tomorrow. At the crack of dawn, they heard a sound they new could not be good. It was the sound of a large group horses. They all went crazy gathering what they needed. When they left there houses the noticed they were the only ones left in the village. Every one else had fled. They all met in the center of the town fully clad with all the weapons and armor they would need. William the Gnome in his platemail armor with his new axe. Kevin in his robes and his oak wood staff that had been passed down for generations in his family. Gina with her mace and crossbow, with newly forged chainmail, along with Ian and his sword which was as tall as him and half a foot wide, and his new platemail. As they sit there waiting for this new found enemy to get closer they readied their weapons. Seconds later Leah came riding up with at least a two dozen orcs following her. She pranced up to 5 yards away from them. She yelled out " give you self up and you will have quick deaths". "Never" screamed Ian. AS Leah thought to herself that, that little runt thinks he could even left that sword of his she would kill all the orcs in sight. "Fine, you there" she shouted pointing to an orc next to her. " Get that one with the big sword" as he got off his orc he marched toward Ian. Then there was a blinding flash, and the orc was charred. " No one is going to touch my friend" Kevin yelled. " Fine have it you way, get them now!" Leah gently said. Then all the orc charged. All she saw was a flash and then three orcs broke into two pieces, from this kids sword. How could he be so strong, he just a hobbit, thought Leah. Just then Gina mace made a "crunch" as it made contact with another orcs face. Within minute it was a full-blown war. Axes, clubs and swords were flying every were. " Ahhhhhhhh" screamed a group of orcs as they fell into a bottomless pit that Kevin opened under them. "Five kills" yelled William as entered combat with another orc. Hacking at the orc knees made the orc fall. It was all over for that orc once William jumped on his back. "Seven" yelled Gina charging toward another orc. About an hour later there were less than half a dozen orcs left and Leah. "I have had enough of this," she said walking towards Ian. All the orcs backed away in fear of her. She then took her spear and smashed it into Ian's chest. Because of hi armor he was barley hurt. "So you use the armor of the ancients do you". She then threw another blow, but at his head. He was able to dodge it and gash Leah arm badly. She then yelled and an arrow wen straight toward Ian's head, but before he could react Kevin pushed him out of the way and took the arrow. Gina almost instantly sent a bolt at the orc that had fired it. He died instantly from a headshot. Ian then in rage attacked Leah as William dragged Kevin out of the way. Ian after two more minutes of battle was bleeding all over but he had delivered a fatal wound to Leah. "You are a strong one," she said. She then turned into a hawk and flew off. The rest of the orcs the fled in fear. Gina then ran over to Kevin and stared to chant. Before their very eyes the wound started to close up and heal itself. She then went over to Ian and looked him in the eyes and asked him if he would be all right. He said ya, but second later he collapsed. 


	4. Ch4

Ch. 4  
  
It was a cold windy night. It has been a week since the fight. Every one lay sleeping except for Ian and Gina. They sat there all night talking. About their life before all this started, and what their lives would be like know. Ian then just started yelling "why me, why did it have to be me. Why couldn't I just grow up like a normal kid". Gina then pushed him down and started to try and comfort him, but she couldn't hold back her urges. " Why because you were born that's why, Duhhhhhhhh". He then looked down at his feet and started to walk towards the forest nearby. "No Ian wait, I was just joking" Gina yelled after him. "Ya, oh really why should I believe that bitch" Gina then stud up and yelled back "That's it Ian". She then charged him and knocked him down. She pinned him to the ground and started yelling " whatcha going to now tough man". "This" he then instantly flipped her over and pinned her to the ground. He then just stared into her eyes. She to just stared back, but moments later William walked over and said "what are you to love birds up to" They then took one last look at each other and Gina winked. They both stood up and looked down at William. He then looked back nervously and said, "please don't hurt me...to bad" Ian then picked up William and with all his strength through him into the forest. At that same time Gina yelled "throwing you into the forest, what does it look like"! Kevin then awoke to the sound of " ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he had know idea were it was coming from but he made a simple guess. He then got up and started walking towards the forest expecting that were they where the sound came from. He stumbled across Ian and Gina laughing hysterically. He then asked them "My god what he do this time, do you always have to handle it this way wait where is he". Every one then looked every where and to their surprise he was talking with a squirrel. A very good looking squirrel. It also just happened to be that squirrels speak English, but they speak it so quickly he can't understand it just like when a gnome talks. So they speak the same language. William seemed to have a look in his eyes, a look of love. Kevin, Ian, and Gina all started laughing. This caused William to look their way. He than turned a bright shade of cherry pink. He then stammered "I would lie you all to meet Megan, she's my new "friend" isn't she cool and pretty". They then all started laughing even harder. The next day after laughing even more at William. They left to continue on their journey. They had no idea were they were heading. All they knew was to head in this direction, because they saw Leah fly in this direction. Three days into there newly started journey they ran across a small group of Dwarves. The dwarves looked rugid and pissed. Their beards were a tangled mess and the clothes were torn. They then noticed the group of hobbits, and didn't care much and kept walking. But then they noticed the elf, their faces contracted as they stared at the Elf. They noticed he was walking holding his shoulder. They couldn't resist. "Hay, elfy what happened those big bully hobbits beat you up". Kevin then looked their way. They were about 20 yards to the left walking in the opposite direction. Kevin thought to himself, what are they up to. It should be more than obvious even injured I can kill them with a few words. He then realized under their leather that he saw a glimmer. He could tell Ian also noticed this. He then made the conclusion they were pit fighters (traveling bands of gladiators). They were trying to start a fight, which they thought they could win, and then still Ian's and his friend's gold. Kevin then thought, let give them what they deserve. He then went and spoke with Ian. Ian then went over to the dwarves. "We wish to fight you. Will you fight us three of you vs. us ( Ian points at Kevin, Gina and himself)simple enough right." The Dwarves reluctantly agreed. They decided on a small bet to be placed. Hundred gold to the winners, even though Ian and his friends didn't even have fifty. Kevin then created a magical circle, which would stop them from fleeing to far. It was about 100 yards in diameter. William and two dwarves wait outside. William could easily over take the dwarves if they tried to run with the money. They then took their positions and the battle begun. 


	5. Ch 5

Ch. 5  
  
"OK you damn dwarves its on" Ian Shouted in there direction. He then drew his sword. The dwarves were stunned to see the size of his sword. Even their dwarven made axes weren't that big. They also drew their weapons. Gina took her mace and banged against the shield. Ian and Gina then charged. The Dwarves then took a defensive position. It didn't help much; Ian and Gina were small but very powerful. The dwarves were knocked back. One of the bigger dwarves took a heavy swing at Ian's head, he ducked but not fast enough. The axe managed to graze his head leaving a pretty nasty cut. " Ha, f***ing hobbits you have no hope" the dwarf yelled at Ian, then took another swing. For most of the fight Kevin hadn't even moved, but know one of the dwarves left the combat with Gina and went after him. He slowly went up to Kevin's right and charged. Kevin pointed his right hand at the dwarf face and yelled, "don't play with fire". At that same instant a large fireball shot from his fingers, hitting the dwarf in the face and igniting his beard. " Oh my god my face" he shouted as he rolled on the ground crying. Kevin then pointed his staff at the dwarf that was fighting Gina and he cast a spell of slowness. The dwarf slowed to the speed were you could see him swinging at Gina, who easily dogged it and dislocated his shoulder with a heaving swing of her mace. He was then rendered unconscious with another swing. Ian and the dwarf were still at it. They were trading blows. Ian's head was bleeding pretty badly. His arm also had a deep cut. The dwarf also had multiple lacerations on him. Ian had made sure to keep Kevin, and Gina out of this fight. There was a loud clang, then another clang as Ian's sword met the dwarfs axe. Then it happened Ian sword met the dwarfs axe. The both hit and shattered. Kevin quickly cast a spell to shield every one from the splinters. The Dwarf then gave up, because Ian and him were weapon less and Gina was ready to continue. William cheered for his friend, with Megan next to him also cheering. The two dwarfs looked at each other. They then slowly backed away with the money. William quickly caught note of this and stopped them. " Pay up you scum" he jeered at them. They gave him the money and went to join their friends and left in a real hurry. Ian and his friends decided to make camp where they were and slowly fell asleep. 


	6. Ch6

Ch. 6  
  
Later that night something woke Gina. She wasn't sure what to do or who it was. So she slowly got out of bed. She followed the sound a little to the west of the camp. The sun was just starting to rise. She could hear the flocks of birds chirping in the distance, but she continued walking toward the sound. She had lost track of time, but guessed it was about seven 'o' clock. She could tell she was almost to the source of the noise. Then she stopped in front of a patch of giant trees. She was small but these were still huge. She could tell she was close, she was almost there she could tell. The voice was loud and exotic; it was the most beautiful voice she had ever heard. It was singing a song in a language she had never heard. The song seemed to be nothing but sounds of nature, yet also the sounds of a town, it was just so natural. She had finally decided to enter the patch. A couple of yards in it broke into an open glade. The ground was soft under her feet. It was perfectly flat not a rock insight. But one. It seemed so out of place, but on top of it was the real mystery. "How fare you my dear friend" greeted the lady on the rock. She was young, no more than 16. She was tall with long blond hair that wen down to her ankles. She was wearing an almost transparent white silk gown. Her skin was the color of pure light it seemed. Her movements all seemed to be one with nature. "Who are you, and what are you doing here in the middle of no where, and all by yourself" asked Gina. She began to get frustrated because the girl kept singing while she talked. But she couldn't be angry with her, her voice was too soft and pure. "Who I am needs not concern you, but I am not in the middle of nowhere. I am in your dream, but I come with reason" she said softly." But first you must promise me to tell no one about this until you think this all over". When Gina finally nodded they began to talk, for what seem like hours.  
  
  
  
  
  
What seemed like hours later, Gina woke up. The first thing she saw when she woke up, were the faces of her friends standing over her. They instantly barraged her with questions. Apparently she was shaking terribly in her sleep, and was also mumble random things having to do with all of them. She remembered the dream perfectly. Everything she was told. She was going to be the one to help Ian make it to the top, she was to be there by his side until the end. But first she had to get Ian to an old Temple to the east. Their Ian would start to rise on the most feared list of Valins. They were all going to start this together and hopefully finish this together. After they had finished packing, Gina sat them all down and lied to them all. "Only partially is this lying" she kept telling herself. She then told them of and old story she once heard about a temple to the east, and how she thinks they could find some one their might be able to help them on their quest. After a couple of minutes explaining this, they all left toward this temple. They thought they could reach it in a couple days. Three days later the temple came into view. It had tall towers at four corners. It was a bone white color, with stained glass windows where everywhere. They started to run at full pace. They had not had a decent meal for days, and they couldn't wait. 


	7. Ch 7

Ch. 7  
  
Gina had taken the lead in the rush to town, but Kevin who is an elf quickly took the lead and beat them all there. Ian, Gina, and William all got there in turn. They were all very relieved and checked into the first inn they found. The town was a small little town, no more than 40 people lived there. They had all the basic shops, but they had a very large temple to Sol, god of light and magic, also Komi, god of war and death. Sol was represented as a human wielding a sword in one hand and a glowing white orb in the other. Komi is represented as a tall darkly cloaked figure, with a large axe in one hand and a scythe in the other. After the first day they went to the temple. Ian on the way had stopped and bought a map of the town and surrounding area. Once they got to the temple, the first thing they noticed was a cave entrance directly to the east. They kept walking over to the podium, once there they knelt and started to pray. When they finished the stood to find a monk in front of them. He gently greeted them. He then caught a glimpse of Ian's palm and saw the mark. He grabbed Ian's hand with lightning speed and pulled it close for a better look. He then released it. "Follow me to the library I must show you something" the monk said. He then turned and started to walk back towards the entrance. Ian and his friends started to chase after him. "Why should we follow you" Gina shot at him even though she was tiring from all the running. For an old monk who seemed to be floating he moved very fast. They quickly made it to the library. He walked over to a section full of books and scrolls that looked like if you touched they would crumble. The monk looked through a small pile and pulled one out, he then took it over to Ian. He then unrolled it and showed it to Ian. The scroll talked of a maze in which a person can go through with one other person, but only if they had the mark. At the center of this maze there are two things. The sword of the Chosen or riches beyond belief, as soon as you touched one you and you friend would be teleported out of the maze. The sword was said to hold powerful ancient magic and be able to cut through anything, even magical shields. "I would not make any choices yet young Ian, your perceptive on every thing may change drastically from now and once you leave the maze, if you leave the maze that is. Many of the chosen have tried to complete this maze and have failed" the monk said then he bowed and said, "But I have a feeling you will. You see you come from a line of people every 100 years another one is born, you are this centuries". The monk then took them to the cave entrance in the east passageway and said, "whom do you wish to go with you" Gina instantly raised her hand and rushed forward, "take me or I kill you Ian". Ian quickly decided to take her, because he wanted to do this unharmed. They then entered and, Kevin, William and the monk lost sight of them in seconds. 


	8. Ch 8

Ch. 8  
  
Ian and Gina had been walking for about 10 minutes when they finally decided to light a lamp. When the light spread around them they quickly noticed the walls around them were made of a black crystal. It was smooth yet rough, you couldn't quite tell. It reflected the light from the lamp like a mirror. Ian took his belt knife and tried to scratch it. His knife didn't even leave a mark. "Damn, that's not good there are probably trying to stop us from breaking through" Ian mentioned a little louder than he expected. Gina then quickly turned around thinking she heard something. "Did you hear that noise, it sounded like tumbling rocks", Ian gently ignored her and said it was just her imagination. As soon as they turned around the saw a large group of giant red eyes starring at them. The light showed them that it was a group of 4 giant spiders. Each spider was about a foot in length. They had large venomous fangs. Behind them Ian and Gina noticed a gigantic spider web. Gina then drew out her mace and shield just as one of the spider leapt at her, she smacked it away with her shield. Ian drew his knife with lightning speed and cut one of the spiders in half with a powerful stroke of his blade. But Ian had thrown so much strength into the blow that it knocked him over as well. "Ahhhhhh, help me Gina", Ian yelled as three spiders leapt on him. "Be right there Ian" Gina yelled as she smashed a spider against the wall with her mace. Just than one of the spiders bite Ian on the left arm. Gina quickly ran over to him and killed the rest of the spiders. "Oh my god, my arm a I cant move my hand and its moving up", Gina ran up to him and looked at the bite. She knew what was wrong; these spiders have a very strong paralyzing poison. Soon Ian would not be able to move at all, and his heart well stops beating. There was only one thing to do, she explained to him that she would have to cut off his arm, without the antidote he would die in a matter of hours. He said it was OK. She started a fire and sterilized his knife blade. She then cut his arm off. He yelled so loud, she thought her eardrums would explode. Almost instantly she cast a spell to seal the wound up. They stayed there for a couple hours in tell Ian was able to walk again.  
  
Ian and Gina went on again with various battles for the next couple of days, but for all they new they could have been going in circles. Ian stayed in the back for most of these battles. With only one arm and a knife, he wasn't able to do much. He just only hoped he would still be able to lift the sword.  
  
*****  
  
William and Kevin had spent the whole time in the temple exploring all the secret passageways. Kevin found his biggest interest in an old library built to the god Sol. There were many magic books and scrolls. None of them could compare to the book that belonged to the wizard Gandalf the White. He could only decipher a couple pages but they held spells he never even dreamed of. William on the other hand liked exploring the rooms that held secret passageways and how they worked, because he is a gnome. On the ninth day he found a room with a chest in it. He is a gnome and couldn't get it opened, ti must have been magically locked he thought. If that is the case I bet it has something shiny in it, better go get Kevin. He then ran off to find Kevin and show him the room and the chest. 


	9. Ch 9

Ch. 9  
  
"Ian it will be OK, I think we are almost there" Gina whispered. Ian's wounds had been healed, but Gina could not lesson the pain. Just then an old goblin walked out from behind a corner to there left. "I can help you get out of here'sssss, if you pay me enough'ssss" the old goblin hissed at Gina and Ian. "What do you mean, explain to me or I will make sure you're dead" Gina yelled raising her crossbow. She then loaded a bolt onto it and yelled, "start speaking now". "I know'ssss the way to the room, you want to go to the room don't you'ssss", he said backing up from Gina. "Well what in it for you, you pile of shit what do you want" "I want you to take me'sssss with you, that all I'sssss want, to leave yes'sssssssssss. Follow me'sssss I'll show you'ssss". He started to walk through an east passageway. Gina decided to follow him. She helped Ian up and they started to walk towards this old goblin. Ian and Gina followed the goblin for a matter of hours, with the constant nagging of him about almost being there. They finally made it. They entered a room with a beautifully jeweled door at the other end. Ian and Gina walked towards, then Gina stopped. "Why do you need us to help you leave, tell me now or you well look worse then my friend". She pointed at Ian who was turning pale. He was becoming weak from the pain and was slowly dying from too much strain on his body. " I am not'sss strong enough to open the door by myself'sssss, that why I needs'sss you". Gina then went over and tried to open the door she started to open then she heard the goblin start to laugh, and turned around to look at him. When she turned around she noticed he was not a goblin any more. The goblin and turned into a giant Demon. "You stupid halflings, Am not able touch those doors. I have been trapped in here for centuries and now I will be free. I will rule the world and no one can stop me". Gina then quickly picked Ian up and ran into the room through the small opening in the door. She was quickly pursued by the Demon who turned into a dark cloud and slipped through opening. The floor of the room was covered with gold and gems, crowns and goblets. There seemed no end to the piles of gems and gold, but to the left there was a spot of nothing but a sword lain on a pedestal. It was covered in read, blue, and green gems. On the hilt of the sword there is 4 intervening circles of diamond. The sword was the size of a human long sword, but the blade was wider at about half a foot. Gina looked behind her and Ian and saw the Demon slowly walking up to them. "You have no way to hide, I will kill you both and leave this prison" Echoed off the walls as the Demon yelled them. Gina didn't know what to do, and then she remembered the necklace Ged gave to her. She grabbed it, held it up to the demon. Then it happened a blazing whit light shot up at the Demon and hit him in the face. "Ahhhhh, I will give you a slow death to you for that halfling" yelled the Demon as he cast a fireball right at Gina. She managed to dodge it with only a minor burn on her shoulder. "Ian get the sword, quick before he can attack again" as Gina said this another fireball came towards her and hit her in the chest. Ian seeing this used all his strength and got up. He slowly limped towards the sword, he tried to left it but wasn't strong enough with only one arm. Then he put all his strength he had left into, and then the room went silent. Out of the sign on the sword five bright strands of light came out and attached to were Ian's missing arm should have been. Then the light dispersed, and all that was there was an arm that seemed to be made of light. Ian then yelled, "oh my god my arm, it feels so weird and so strong", as said this he hit the black wall and it crumbled. Then he reached over and picked the sword with just that arm. He then held it with both hands and swung it at the air in front of him, the power, and all the power this sword has. The Demon was so stunned by this, only the chosen are supposed to be able to pick up the sword. Then he saw it. One the halflings right hand there was the mark. "Demon were not halflings were're hobbits" Ian yelled as he swung the sword at and cut the Demon in half just as he did this, him and Gina got teleported back inside the temple right in front of the altar. 


End file.
